The Big Pirate Battle II
The Big Pirate Battle II" is the ninth chapter in The Crossing of Universes and the ninth chapter in the Beginning Arc. Plot The chapter begins with multiple heroes being abducted by all kinds of villains. By this point, Nick, Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward arrive at the House of Geniuses for more information on the Ultimabows, only to find the place trashed and Jimmy sprawling on the floor close to collapse. Then, a flying pirate ship shows up defeating the group. When Nick wakes up, Captain Hook shows himself along with a mysterious soldier who Nick has never met. As they throw in him the brig, Nick meets everyone he met in the jail cells along with some new characters. However, they are all rescued by Peter Pan who lets them out of their cells and teaches them to fly. As the other heroes get away, Captain Hook and the mysterious warrior show up with the Ultimabows and prepare to destroy Nick and his friends. But another pirate ship arrives showing all the heroes. This results in a massive pirate battle in the sky which ends with Nick flying to Hooks ship and confronting the dark warrior who lost the Ultimabows to another mysterious warrior. At the point where Nick is about to lose, his helmet comes loose revealing the warrior to be Nick's nemesis and everyday tormentor, Marlon. Before he could take all this in, all of the villains retreat and the heroes celebrate their victory. Characters Aladdin Abu Aladdin Carpet Genie Iago Jafar Jasmine Sultan Aladdin: the Series Abis Mal Ayam Aghoul Mechanicles Mirage Mozenrath American Dragon: Jake Long Fu Dog Huntsman Jake Long Lao Shi Animaniacs Dot Yakko Wakko Avatar: the Last Airbender Aang Ben 10 Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin 11 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Booster Buzz Lightyear Mira XR The Chronicles of Narnia Aslan Codename: Kids Next Door Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 Danny Phantom Box Ghost Danny Phantom Ember Skulker Technus Darkwing Duck Bushroot Darkwing Duck Liquidator Megavolt Negaduck Taurus Bulba Dexters Laboratory Dexter Disney Donald Duck Goofy Ludwig Von Drake Mickey Mouse Pete Dumbo Dumbo The Emperors New Groove Kronk Kuzco Yzma The Fairly Odd Parents Cosmo HP (Head Pixie) Sanderson Timmy Turner Wanda Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Duchess Extremasaurus Terrence Futurama Bender Fry Leela The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Billy Grim Mandy Hercules Hades Hercules Pain Panic Pegasus Philoctetes Zeus Invader Zim GIR Zim Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron King Goobot Ooblar Kim Possible Dr. Drakken Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Rufus Shego Kirby King Dedede Kirby The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Juniper Lee (June) Lilo and Stitch: the Series Gantu Hamsterviel Lilo Stitch The Little Mermaid Ariel Flotsam Flounder Jetsam King Triton Sebastian Ursula Looney Toons Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Mulan Mushu My Life As a Teenage Robot Jenny Wakeman The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie Boogie Peter Pan Captain Hook Mr. Smee Peter Pan Tinkerbell Pinnochio Monstro Pirates of the Carribean Davey Jones Jack Sparrow Pokemon Ash Ketchum James Jessie Meowth Pikachu Powerpuff Girls Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Professor Utonium Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Sonic Spongebob Squarepants The Flying Dutchman Gary Larry the Lobster Mr. Krabs Mrs. Puff Patrick Star Pearl Plankton Sandy Cheeks Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Superman Lex Luthur Treasure Planet B.E.N. Captain Amelia Dr. Doppler Jim Hawkins John Silver Morph Who Framed Roger Rabbit Roger Rabbit Xiaolin Showdown Clay Jack Spicer Kimiko Omi Raimundo Wuya Category:Chapters Category:Act 1 Chapters Category:The Crossing of the Universes